A Halloween Surprise
by anime-patriot
Summary: Kagome goes to Sango's Halloween Costume party in her sexy new outfit, but she can't find Inuyasha, the person who she wants to shw he most. When she finally finds him, she give him a bit of a trick and a treat that he'll never forget. LJ Prompt


**I know it's a bit late for a Halloween fic but here's one anyway lol. Hope you all like it. I just had the urge to write a fanfic.**

**This story contains: A LOT of Adult Content.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked into Sango's house. Sango was throwing a Halloween costume party. The music was playing loudly and all their friends were around, there were even people there that she didn't fully recognize, not only because of their costumes but their faces as well.

Kagome walked over to Sango and Miroku waving to them, "What's up guys? I like your outfits," she said. Miroku was dressed as the Mad Hatter, minus all the makeup, and he gave Kagome a long hug, longer than usual. "Thank you, you look amazing too…" Sango cleared her throat, "You know I'm right here, Miroku." She said hitting him across the back of his head.

Miroku let Kagome go, "Sorry Sango, didn't mean to…But you do look very nice Kagome." Miroku said to her, Sango nodding in agreement and hugged Kagome.

Sango was dressed as Little Red Riding hood. "You look sexy Sango. Hey if I swung the other way I think I'd go for it." Kagome laughed. Sango laughed with her, "Well your outfit is making me rethink some things." She joked.

Miroku shook his head, and looked at Kagome, "Why don't you go show Inuyasha your outfit?" Kagome nodded and looked around, "Where is he? I haven't seen him." Sango shrugged, "I dunno, maybe he went to the bathroom. We just saw him a few minutes ago." She said to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and went around talking with other people and having a few drinks. She eventually lost track of the time and went to go look for Miroku and Sango.

When she found them they were making out in the hallway. Kagome laughed and walked away deciding not to bother them.

Kagome decided to head upstairs, slightly buzzed and tipsy. She figured she'd be better in another hour or so and it was hardly 1:00AM. Sango was known for throwing parties that lasted until at least five.

Once at the top of the stairs Kagome ran into Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Where have you been?" She asked.

Inuyasha was about to respond, but his eyes moved over Kagome's body. Her curves looking oh so perfect in her costume. She looked amazing.

Every piece of clothing looked excellent on her. From her boots to her stockings to her one piece, skin tight leather dress that came down only a few short inches from her butt. His eyes roamed up to the outer curves of her breasts, then her cleavage which was in full view from where she hadn't pulled the short zipper. He noticed the fake silver badge pinned on the top of her right breast. Her hair gracefully fell around her neck, it looked so soft. Even her police hat that was perched atop her head looked sexy, completing the outfit entirely.

"I was passed out but when I woke up I went to go looking for you…I don't see how I could have missed you." He said quietly, his gaze not leaving her body. Kagome smirked a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well you should have looked harder." She said lustfully.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, not really wanting to complain since he'd had feelings for her since they met in high school, freshman year over seven years ago. Kagome kissed him firmly on his lips. Her lips were soft and molded perfectly with his own. "What does it look like I'm trying to do?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha panted softly, the sweet faint taste of a strawberry margarita on her pink lips, perfectly shaped lips, "Kagome you're drunk, this isn't right."

Kagome shook her head in response, "Not drunk, just buzzed, I know what I'm doing. Trust me I know." She ran her hands over his long-sleeved black pinstriped shirt and tugged at his tie some, to loosen it, "Not to mention you look so sexy…What are you? A businessman?" She said moving her hands down to his slacks, undoing the belt.

Inuyasha's mind was swirling, "Uh, no. I'm a mafia member." Kagome smirked at his response, "Perfect. I'm a cop." She said seductively and tugged at his belt loops after getting his belt undone. She pulled his cock from his pants, and started to stroke him. Her fingertips moving smoothly over his shaft.

Inuyasha then realized they were still near the tops of the stairs. He pulled Kagome into the spare bedroom and closed the door behind them, he groaned as her hand kept its movements up. Her fingers gracefully moving up and down his length.

Kagome gave him a sexy pout, "What's wrong? You were hard before I even started to touch you. I can tell you want this." She gently yet firmly squeezed his shaft earning another groan from him.

Kagome used her free hand to toss his black fedora to the floor, she leaned forward to kiss his neck, "Do I have to "arrest" you for resisting?" Inuyasha shook his head and unzipped the front of her dress to the halfway mark.

Kagome gently slapped his hand away and pushed him down on the bed. "Not yet." She smirked.

Kagome knelt down between Inuyasha's legs and tugged his slacks off his hips while Inuyasha threw his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt.

He let his head fall back as he felt Kagome's lips moving up the side of his shaft. She made him lay back as she kissed her way to the head of his cock, running her tongue around it teasingly, sucking it very lightly, her tongue lapping at the underside of the head ever so slightly.

Inuyasha groaned lowly, he wanted to climax from the look she was giving him alone. Her eyes were full of lust and want. She closed them slowly as she moved down on his shaft further, letting out quiet muffled moans that Inuyasha could just barely hear.

His stared up at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused and his mind trying to catch up with his body, trying to figure out how all this was happening.

Kagome's perfect lips glided along his shaft while her tongue traced the underside of it, she took as much of his shaft into her mouth as she could. Her moans sent subtle vibrations along his shaft, down to the base. They seemed to ripple through his body.

He sat up and looked at Kagome who then stood up abruptly. She pushed the hem of her dress up and seductively removed her thong. She licked her lips and straddled his hips, rocking her core against his shaft. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me; I've wanted this for so long." She whispered lustfully in his ear, sending chills down his spine. She pushed him gently back down again.

Kagome had another trick up her sleeve, she unhooked the handcuffs her costume had from her hip and handcuffed Inuyasha's hands to the bed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he tipped his head back to look at his handcuffed wrists at the head of the bed, then back up at Kagome who had a mischievous gaze in her eyes. Her hands glided down over Inuyasha's hardened chest and abs. She leaned over and flicked her tongue over his lips, "I'm in control right now." She said sexily.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, he felt as if his cock was going to explode from her words and the anticipation alone. He watched as Kagome lifted her hips up and gripped his shaft, guiding him inside of her body. Kagome's head fell back as she let out a moan of pleasure.

Inuyasha joined her moans of pleasure; he knew that she'd feel good, but not nearly this good. He wanted so badly to break free of the handcuffs so he could hold her hips in place to drive himself inside of her. So that he could be in control. But he had to admit he loved being at her mercy.

Kagome teasingly rocked her hips slowly. She bit down on her lower lip sexily, as she slowly rode him, keeping his cock deep inside of her body.

Inuyasha felt another shudder go through his body, he began to rock his hips against her's, trying to increase the tempo. He had to stop the slow torture. The slow sweet torture she was putting him through. His eyes moved over the curves of her breasts that were still trapped inside of her outfit. He wanted his hands free to rip through her clothing to reach them. Massage them. Kiss. Suck. Lick. Just to touch them.

Kagome groaned and started to increase the pace, she rolled her hips against Inuyasha's groaning as he did, her hips moving faster and faster against his as Inuyasha began to thrust up. Kagome's nails gently scratched down Inuyasha's chest. Kagome panted out his name; she leaned over and kissed him feverishly, her tongue twisting with his.

Inuyasha kissed her back passionately, tugging at the handcuffs, he groaned, pleadingly, "Please. I have to touch you." Kagome nodded and pulled together enough composure to unlock the handcuffs.

As soon as they were off, Inuyasha's hands were on her hips as he sat up, driving himself into her body, his lips moving down between her breasts, lapping at the exposed skin. He pulled her outfit off her shoulders and Kagome managed to pull her arms out of her dress and wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck.

She began moaning even louder in ecstasy as he ran his tongue over to her nipples, sucking them and carefully biting her. Her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Kagome threw her head back nearly screaming in pleasure as her climax suddenly hit her, rocking through her body. Her nails dug into Inuyasha's back and she kept rocking her hips in his lap as she rode out her orgasm.

Inuyasha groaned lowly as she tightened around him, pushing him over the edge, he climaxed and his seed shot deep into her body. He rocked against her as well, to ride out his climax.

They both stayed there, intertwined in each other's arms, panting. Inuyasha kissed Kagome deeply, his hands moving along her sides. Kagome let out a soft moan, kissing back. She then broke the kiss and looked at him, enticed by his dark grey eyes, "Happy Halloween," she said smirking and running her fingers through his raven black hair.

Inuyasha smirked back, "Happy Halloween."

After a few more minutes they decided to get up and get redressed. Making sure they looked presentable in the mirror they headed out of the bedroom door and down the stairs. They noticed the music had stopped and when everyone saw them, they got whistles and applause.

"Well it's about time." "You owe me five bucks." "Go Inuyasha!" "Nice going Kagome!" "They were having the real party!" Those were only a few of the many comments Kagome and Inuyasha heard amongst the applause. Kagome went beet red in the face and Sango. She walked briskly over to her, "Sango…what's going on here?"

"Ah well, someone went upstairs to use the bathroom and heard you two and they ran back down and told people to turn the music down." She said, laughing but looked apologetic, "I was going to turn the music back up but…damn I got sucked into it too." Miroku nodded behind her, "I second that."

Inuyasha came over to them and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, whispering softly in her ear, "Don't worry about it. We can go to my house for some privacy. Halloween doesn't have to end just yet." He smirked.

Kagome bit her lower lip and waved bye to Miroku and Sango, leaving with Inuyasha.

Once in his car, Kagome looked at him, "Ya know…we could celebrate year-round." She slowly placed her hand in his lap as they pulled away from the house. "I like that idea." Inuyasha said with a soft groan as Kagome's hand moved over his zipper.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked that one~ Lol the idea just came to me randomly and I had to write it. Not to mention I had this giant urge to write! So anyway I hope you all review! ^_^ I really would appreciate some comments about my one-shot.**


End file.
